Red Book
(enhanced a lot) (from Grey Wanderer)}} The Red Book is an item used to record mini-quests. Its name is a reference to Bilbo's "Red Book of Westmarch", the book from which Tolkien supposedly translated "The Hobbit", "The Lord of the Rings", and other tales of Middle-earth. However, this book is not intended to be the actual book of Westmarch, since the district of Westmarch did not yet exist at the opening of "The Lord of the Rings". One Red Book used to spawn in the starter chest near the Ring Portal upon entering Middle-earth. Since it will be given to the player by the Grey Wanderer, when following his quest. It can also be crafted using the recipe shown below - useful if you lose your book, or if you played on a server and the chest was already looted. Crafting }} The Red Book is crafted by putting a regular book, red dye, and a gold nugget together on a . The recipe is shapeless. Uses The Red Book is used in the questing system. It is a way for you to record and track your progress in quests. To use, put it in your hotbar and right-click with the book. quests.|left]] On the left page, you are able to select the display mode (active or completed) for the right side. It shows the number of both kinds of quests. On the bottom of that page, the date by Shire Reckoning is shown. The right page lists all your active or completed quests and your progress on them. It will also tell you who the quest is for and what faction that NPC belongs to. The frames around the quests, use the same faction-related colour as the exclamation marks above quest-giver's heads. quest.|left]] You may give up on a quest at any time by clicking the red "x" button on the top right corner of each quest, freeing a slot for that faction. Before the quest is really abandoned (click "abandon" for that), you can change your mind, by clicking "cancel" to cancel the action. If a quest-giver dies, this is also shown in the book. In that case it's impossible to complete the quest, and it should be deleted via the red "x" button, to free up the slot. quest from the examples above. One of three pies already given.|left]] You can also switch progress tracking on or off for active quests by clicking the black "0" button. Talking to the NPC again, or picking up a new quest, will atomatically switch to the related quest-tracker. The tracker is displayed by default in the top left corner of your screen. This feature can be disabled in the configuration by "Enable quest tracker"=false and moved to the right by "Flip quest tracker"=true. quests, white frames Gondorian quests.|left]] Here is another example, only showing completed quests. Note, that different frame colours denote different factions. You can check the details even from completed quests by clicking on them. When you click on a quest (either active or completed), the details of this quest are shown. You see the date and the text, that was said by the NPC when starting it. For completed quests also the date and the text for turning it in, and your reward will be shown as well. Note that quests are saved to the player data, not to the book item itself, so all Red Books you use, will display the same quests. And "your" Red Book will show the quests of other players, when you give it to them. Any NPCs whom you are working on a quest for will have a Red Book icon floating above their heads. As of , they will also show up as "red book icons" on the Middle-earth map. In addition, they won't despawn, as "normal" NPCs do, but they can get killed. Category:Items Category:Gameplay